A woman typically uses an absorbent napkin, tampon or other sanitary device to control the menses. Because the menses lasts for several days at a time, it is necessary to change the device during the course of the menses. The frequency of change varies but most women find it necessary or desirable to change the device while at work or at other settings where others are present. While the actual change can be made in privacy in a bathroom, the trip to the bathroom is noticeable, which can be embarrassing. This is especially so when a woman normally journeys to the bathroom without her purse, but has the purse when the menstrual device is to be changed. The purse is generally necessary because women's clothes are normally void of useful pockets. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a way to carry sanitary devices unnoticed.